


Confusion

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Freak Outs/Panic, May be revisited after my exams are finished, Morning After, Sexuality Crisis, Short One Shot, hints towards Demi-Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short 'n sweet (Read: not all that sweet) story about waking up in bed next to your best friend and freaking out over your sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I identify as Gray-Ace and if anyone want to comment about the whole crisis that Ren's having please tell me if I'm being any bit insensitive or misrepresenting anything. 
> 
> Sexuality is a confusing and complex thing, as most of us are aware of, and I wanted Ren to come to the conclusion that sexuality isn't just a cut and dry thing--it has layers (like an Ogre or an Onion) and Ren hasn't fully experienced and/or tested out his sexuality to learn more about it.
> 
> Plus alcohol fucks everyone up.

This was not a good morning—Ren has already established that much.

 _What happened_ , you ask? Well that’s simple, Ren had sex with Nora. They were naked and Ren could see the tied off condom sitting in the top of Nora’s garbage can. Ren didn’t even **know** he could find someone sexually appealing! Attraction in a romantic sense was different! He liked Nora in a... slightly romantic sense, but finding someone romantically appealing and sexually appealing was **DIFFERENT!**

He was asexual.

Asexual!!

...maybe he was Demi-sexual? Or Gray?

“Ren—” Nora was freaking out too, he could hear it in her voice. Oh lord, both of them were freaking out and nothing was making sense. “Are you freak—”

“Of course I’m freaking out!” he snapped so extremely out of his character. But his head was whirling and all this confusion and panic was turning his stomach—and the alcohol from last night was not helping in the slightest. “You’re my friend!” this was said in a _slightly_ less panicked tone, but his head was still spinning. This wasn’t what he meant to say, what he wanted to say was that he was asexual.

It was supposed to be a cut and dry situation, h-how is it possible to go from **nope** to **well... if it’s you then yeah~~!**

Like...

What?

“Ren, breathe. You’re scaring me,” Nora’s voice snapped through the panic. It always did. She brushed back his bangs and pressed her forehead against his. “Ren, we’ll figure this out. Boop, right?” Ren closed his eyes, sucking in a breath he so desperately needed.

He nodded, “yeah. Boop.”


End file.
